La fiction dépasse parfois la réalité
by Maddie-16
Summary: Un os sur les 2 acteurs stars de la saga twilight. Lors d'un voyage a Paris pour la promotion de New Moon tentation Kristen Stewart et Robert Pattinson vont dépasser la frontière de la fiction je suis pas très doué pour les résumés désolé
1. Chapter 1

Lundi 9 novembre 19h Hôtel Crillon Paris France

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Paris était la ville de l'amour. Toutes ces personnes qui reviennent en disant « Oh c'est merveilleux, c'est tellement beau » c'est une ville tout ce qu'il ya de plus banal avec des riches et des pauvres, des amoureux, des amis et des gens qui se haïssent. Et puis il y a tout ce luxe qui me dégoutent je n'ose même pas regarder le prix de ma suite. Le monde est tellement inégal mais bon moi pauvre petite fille riche qu'est ce que je suis censée faire la, je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

En bas ce trouve des centaines de personnes nan de filles qui nous attendent enfin je suis même sur quelles sont la pour voir les jolies visages de Taylor et Robert. Je me suis toujours demander comment des parents pouvaient laisser leur enfants devenir « fan » au point même de les laisser aller camper devant des Hôtels pour apercevoir une mèche de cheveux d'une personne qu'ils croient connaître et j'insisterai sur le mot CROIRE puisqu'en réalité ils ne savent absolument rien de nous.

Dans à peine 1h je devrai rejoindre les autres pour aller diner dans un restaurant à quelques rues d'ici mais moi j'aurais tout donné pour aller manger dans un petit resto d'un quartier modeste sans luxe mais malheureusement aujourd'hui je ne décide plus grand-chose de ma vie. La rançon du succès a ce qui parait.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit qui pouvait accueillir au moins 5 personnes et fermai les yeux essayant d'oublier où j'étais et le programme de demain qui se résumer en un seul mot : INTERVIEW.

- STEWART OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !!

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par une voix que j'aurai reconnu entre mille. Je me levai passai devant le miroir de l'entrée pour voir si j'étais présentable puis cria :

- SA VA RELAX J'ARRIVE

J'ouvris la porte et me trouva face à face avec Robert qui semblait paniqué et en colère

- Mais qu'est ce tu foutais je t'ai appelé des dizaines de fois on devait se retrouver il ya une demi heure, on était inquiet alors je suis monté pour voir et sa fait 5 minutes que je tambourine a ta porte comme un malade d'ailleurs je me demande comment cette porte a pu résister

- Euh...je...euh…désolée mon portable était sur silencieux je me suis assoupi…désolée

Il fut surpris et sembla regretter ses paroles

- hum ce n'est pas grave mais tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose

- vraiment désolée * je baissai la tête comme un enfant qui venait de se faire gronder par ses parents*

- eh ce n'est pas grave je te dis. Tu as l'air exténuée

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour me faire relever la tête et je fus immédiatement envouter par son regard. Délicatement il passa ses pouces sur mes cernes et cet acte suffit pour que mon cœur ait un raté. Nous restâmes quelques instants comme sa puis il se décida à parler

- les autres sont partis manger tu viens on va les rejoindre ?

- vas-y toi, je n'ai pas très faim

Et comme pour me contredire mon ventre se mit à gargouiller ce qui le fit rire. Eh merde !

- dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de sortir, d'affronter toutes ces fans et ces journalistes, et puis surtout tu n'as pas envie de faire semblant de sourire enfin tu n'en n'a plus la force.

Je restai la bouche ouverte mais comment avait-il fait pour deviner et comme si il avait entendu ma question il me répondit

- comment j'ai fait pour deviner ? Eh bien parce que je suis dans le même cas que toi et puis je te connais par cœur Kris. Allez viens je vais te montrer un endroit qui va te plaire.

Je pris ma veste et mon sac a main et le suivit intriguée et excitée a la fois. Je ne sais par qu'elle moyen nous nous trouvions dans un taxi parisien et comme par miracle nous avons échappés a toutes les fans devant l'hôtel. Je soupirai de soulagement, contente d'avoir évité les flashs, les cris, les questions, et les autographes. Je regardai à travers la vitre et le paysage qui s'offrait à moi était fascinant les boutiques de luxes semblaient loin nous avancions dans de petite rue étroite avec de chaque coté de jolies petites maisons en pierre. J'étais tellement subjuguée par dehors que j'avais presque oublié l'homme qui était a mes cotés et pourtant celui la on ne l'oublie pas facilement croyez moi. Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui me fit sortir de la contemplation du paysage. Il regarda l'écran de son Iphone offert par la production puis décrocha agacé

- Oui ?

- …

- Elle est avec moi

- …

- On est sorti

- …

- Sa ne te regarde pas

- …

- On a besoin de prendre l'air tu comprends putain juste le temps de quelques heures ne t'inquiètes pas nous sommes dans un endroit sure…

- …

- BORDEL FOUTEZ NOUS LA PAIX ON DEMANDE PAS LA LUNE QUAND MEME J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CES CONNARDS DE PAPARAZZIS J'AI ENVIE DE SORTIR DINER AVEC UNE AMIE C'EST TROP DEMANDER

- …

- JE M'EN FOU DU CONTRAT J'ENMERDE SUMMIT J'EN AI MARRE, JE SUIS FATIGUE

Il arrêta de crier puis ajouta :

- On sera de retour dans 2h bonne soirée

Puis il raccrocha et soupira. Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Il était comme moi : dépasser par les événements, le sentiment de ne plus rien contrôler et surtout la peur de péter les plombs et de finir comme Britney Spears. J'avais l'impression que ma vie ne m'appartenait pas que j'étais dans une cage qu'on transportait, et exposait partout.

La voiture s'arrêta puis le chauffeur nous dit quelque chose en français et Rob lui donna un billet. On descendit du taxi nous étions dans une petite rue et en face de nous se trouver un restaurant du nom de « Chez Steph ». On pénétra dans le restaurant qui était petit , a une table se trouvait 6 personnes qui discutaient joyeusement a une autre un jeune couple qui semblait dans leur monde et puis il en restait encore une avec 2 vieux qui jouaient a un jeu de cartes en buvant une bière. La panique monta en moi et si ces personnes nous reconnaissaient ? Oh mon dieu je vois encore les rumeurs qui vont faire la Une « ils ont dîné en amoureux a Paris ! ». Robert s'avança vers le bar et dit avec sourire :

- Salut Jack !

- Salut Rob ! Putain sa fait un baille, comment va ton père ?

- Bien

- Alors comment sa va depuis que t'es devenue une star ?

- Je suis devenue riche et je porte des costumes à 3000$

- Petit veinard !

- Ce n'est pas une chance tous les jours

Son sourire s'effaça et l'homme qui de toute évidence n'était pas français sentit qu'il avait fait une boulette et changea de conversation.

- alors qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici au lieu d'être au Ritz ?

- Non nous sommes au Crillon, le besoin de simplicité

- Ah je te reconnais bien la dedans mais dis moi t'es pas venue seule ?

- Merde, désolée Kris je te présente Jack un vieil ami de mon père

Je m'avançai et dit :

- Enchanté

- De même jolie demoiselle

Je souris gênée et il nous demanda de le suivre à l'étage ou se trouvait une toute petite salle avec 3 tables mais l'endroit était désert. Il nous fit asseoir à une table près de la fenêtre. On le remercia puis il partit nous laissant seuls. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder la déco ; les murs étaient de couleurs chaudes et couverts de vieilles affiches de cinéma ou de pub françaises. La lumière était tamisée, les chaises étaient dépareillées mais c'était jolie ça allait bien avec le style. Impossible de ne pas se sentir bien ici.

- Ca te plait ?

- Oui beaucoup c'est très beau et joliment décoré

- J'aime cet endroit on n'a pas vraiment l'impression d'être a Paris mais dans un petit village français

- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison

- Désolé pour tout a l'heure mais Stéphanie (son agent) m'a pris la tête, elle m'a sermonné comme si j'étais un gosse

- Ne t'excuse pas, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai gueulé sur Joe (son agent) et puis sans vouloir te vexer tu es parfois un vrai gosse

J'avais dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère mais je crois que ça a donné l'effet inverse. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Putain sa y est je l'ai vexé putain je suis vraiment nulle.

- C'était une blague, je ne pensais pas que tu allais mal le prendre

- J'avais compris que tu blaguais et ça ne m'a pas vexé parce que tu as raison je suis complètement immature

- Hey arrête de te blâmer, la plupart des hommes sont immatures et puis dans ton cas c'est une qualité et puis tu peux aussi faire preuve de beaucoup de maturité.

- Merci

- De rien c'est sincère

Jack arriva avec 2 coupes de champagnes.

- Offert par la maison je vous apporte vos plats dans 10 minutes.

Et il disparut nous laissant à nouveau seuls. Rob leva sa coupe et dit :

- bon je ne vais pas porter ce toast a cette foutue Promo qui nous amènent aux 4 coins de la planète, ni a Summit et pas non plus a la saga twilight même si elle nous a beaucoup apporté. Je vais juste lever mon verre à Nous dans ce magnifique restau parisien.

Le « Nous » résonna en moi et mon cœur se mit subitement à accélérer. C'était comme si l'espace d'un instant il y avait eu un Nous alors que je doute qu'il y en ait un. Il me sourit puis avala d'une gorgée sa coupe de champagne. Je bus à mon tour incapable de me décrocher de son regard.

* * *

3h plus tard de retour a l'hôtel Crillon

Je viens de passer une des plus belles soirées de ma vie. Nous avons mangé dans un petit restau parisien et je ne m'étais jamais senti si bien que je donnerai tout pour y retourner avec lui. Le temps de quelques heures nous étions redevenus Rob et Kris deux amis qui parlent de tout et de rien, qui rigolent. Cette insouciance je croyais l'avoir perdue mais la elle était réapparue et les flashs paraissaient si loin mais il a fallut qu'on rentre, que l'on retourne a la réalité. Alors me voila de retour dans ma chambre trop grande et qui me faisait sentir encore plus seule que je ne l'étais. J'ôtai mes converses et posa mon sac sur la commode de l'entrée. Sur le canapé du salon se trouvé ma robe et mes chaussures pour demain ainsi que le programme de la journée que je savais déjà. Sur la table était déposé un magazine à scandale qui raconte que des conneries. Il y avait en première page une photo de Rob et moi et en dessous était écrit en lettre capitale jaune « ILS SE SEPARENT ». Je fus pris d'un fou rire comment ces gens pouvaient savoir ce qui se passent entre nous alors que même nous les plus concernés nous ne savons même pas ? Nous avons toujours été attirés l'un en vers l'autre depuis l'audition mais avant j'étais avec Michael alors on se contentait juste de se faire des yeux doux. Il a voulu que je rompe avec lui mais je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Michael sa faisait 4 ans que nous étions ensembles et on ne rompt pas avec quelqu'un qui partage sa vie depuis 4 ans parce que l'on ait attiré par un autre homme. Alors je lui avais dit que nous deux sa ne serait pas possible, et puis un jour j'ai franchi le pas c'était pendant le tournage de New Moon, nous avions un peu bu et ça c'est finit dans sa chambre. Au petit matin quand je me suis réveillé dans ses bras je me suis senti si bien, en sécurité, et je me suis pris une baffe en pleine gueule : j'étais complètement amoureuse de ce type. Une semaine plus tard j'ai rompu avec Michael. Je l'ai dit a Rob qui a complètement paniqué et m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps et que pour l'instant il fallait rester amis. Ce fut comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poignard dans le cœur mais après avoir pleuré pendant une semaine j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu c'était il y a bientôt 7 mois. Et l'espoir disparaît de jour en jour. Et moi je suis censée faire quoi la dedans : je me tais et continue à jouer l'amie en sachant qu'au fond de moi se trouve des sentiments beaucoup plus fort ou je vais la maintenant lui dire que je l'aime et qu'il est un vrai salop de me faire subir ça alors qu'il connaît très bien la nature de mes sentiments. Mais je peux très bien me prendre un râteau et alors la je ne pourrais plus jouer a l'amie parfaite donc j'aurais tout perdu. Putain de sentiments à la con !

Je me mis à faire les 100 pas, il est évident que ce soir je devais faire un choix. Ok je choisi comment moi ? A pile ou face ? Nan c'est stupide on ne joue pas l'amour a pile ou face. Soudain j'eus une illumination mais bien sur les problèmes de cœurs on en parle a sa meilleure amie. J'appelai Nikki (Reed).

- décroche stp, décroche

- Hey Kris

- Salut !

- Alors Paris ?

- Ah euh bien c'est euh joli

- Sa va t'as l'air bizarre ?

- Oui enfin non

- C'est Rob j'en suis sure

- Oui il m'a emmené dans un petit restau parisien j'ai passé une superbe soirée…

- Et tu en as marre d'être JUSTE l'amie ?

- Je suis si prévisible que ça

- Un peu mais tout le monde réagirai comme ça a ta place

- Ouais j'en peux plus il me rend dingue ce mec !

- Tu veux un conseil ?

- Volontiers

- Va lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur et s'il ne réagit pas ce n'est qu'un imbécile qui ne te mérite pas.

- Je…putain mais quelle idée de tombée amoureuse aussi

- On ne choisit pas Kris

- Je ne choisis plus rien en ce moment

- Allez ma belle courage, je dois y aller désolé bisous je t'aime fort

- Bisous je t'aime aussi

Bon, ne doit-on pas écouter les conseils de sa meilleure amie ? Voila je n'avais plus le choix. Je chaussai mes converses, me recoiffai vite fait et sorti de ma chambre avec la peur au ventre. Arrivé devant sa porte j'hésitai quelques secondes juste le temps de me donner du courage puis frappa tremblante. 20 secondes passèrent sans aucune réponse il devait dormir je commençai à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Rob plus beau que jamais les cheveux en pagailles encore légèrement mouillé, il portait un peignoir imprimé au nom de l'hôtel.

- Kris qu'est qui il y a ?

- Je…euh… j'ai un truc à te dire

- Ok vas-y entre

J'entrai dans sa suite qui été légèrement différente de la mienne mais toute aussi belle, luxueuse et grande. Comme à son habitude il y avait des affaires étalées partout, sur une chaise il y avait sa précieuse guitare et sur une autre le smoking qu'il devait mettre demain.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir ce que j'acceptai. Il me regarda inquiet mais me fit un sourire rassurant. Mes mains tremblaient et j'eu très chaud tout d'un coup.

- Kris t'es toute blanche tu devrais peut être t'allonger

- Nan c'est bon

- Ok comme tu veux vas-y dis moi ce qui te tracasse

- Je …euh… j'en ai marre

- De quoi ?

- Euh…de…rien laisse tomber tu as surement sommeil ce n'est pas important.

Je me levai et me précipitai vers la sortie mais il me prit par le bras et me força à le regarder.

- Moi je pense que c'est important sinon tu ne tremblerais pas et tu ne serais pas aussi pale. Alors on va retourner s'asseoir et tu vas tout me dire ok ?

J'acquiesçai impossible de prononcer un mot. Nous étions toujours debout quand les larmes se sont misent à inonder mon visage. Il me regarda complètement perdu et me prit dans ses bras mais je le repoussai immédiatement. Je réussi à prononcer ces mots

- Je…t'aime

- Euh… ok

- OK ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU ARRIVES A ME DIRE OK ?? NAN MAIS J'EN PEUX PLUS CA FAIT 7 MOIS QUE J'ATTENDS DESESPEREMENT QUE TU ME CONSIDERE AUTREMENT QU'UNE AMIE !!J'AI JOUE LE JEU ROBERT J'AI ESSAYER J'AI GARDER MES SENTIMENTS EN ESPERANT QU'UN JOUR TU ME DISES QUE TU M'AIMES AUSSI MAIS RIEN… JE T'AI DIT QUE JE T'AIMAIS ! J'AI QUITTER MICHAEL POUR TOI ! ET TOI TU M'AS REJETER COMME UNE PAUVRE MERDE MAIS MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT JE VEUX PLUS ETRE PRISE POUR UNE CONNE ET LA JE TE DIS « JE T'AIME » POUR LA DEUXIEME FOIS ET TU SAIS AUTANT QUE MOI QUE JE NE LE DIT PAS SOUVENT ET LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TU PUISSES ME REPONDRE C'EST « ok »…

Les larmes continuaient de couler. Rob me regarda avec tristesse. Je repris plus bas

- enfaite tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu t'en es rendu compte le jour ou je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, t'as complètement paniqué alors pour ne pas me faire souffrir tu m'as dit d'attendre mais c'est pire que si tu m'avais dit que tu ne m'aimais pas parce que tu m'as donné de l'espoir, tu m'as fais croire qu'un NOUS était possible. Et j'ai été assez conne pour y croire…

Il ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma. Et en quelques secondes il colla ses lèvres aux miennes d'abord surprise je ne répondis pas puis je compris enfin et nos langues commencèrent une danse endiablée je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et lui me serait fort contre lui. Le besoin de respirer fut ce qui nous empêcha de continuer.

- désolé pour tout si j'ai paniqué ce jour la ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas j'étais plus que sure de mes sentiments mais j'ai eu peur que nous finissions comme un de ces couples de stars j'ai eu peur que nos vies basculent et que nous devenions comme eux des gens égoïstes obsédés par l'argent. J'ai eu peur également que notre vie soit étalée devant tout le monde. J'avais juste envie de toi et moi loin de tous sa et je savais pertinemment que c'était impossible mais si tu ne doit jamais douter d'une chose c'est que… Je suis fou amoureux de toi Kristen.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Incapable de prononcer un mot je l'embrassai à nouveau. Une longue histoire commençait j'en étais sure. Cette nuit la nous l'avons passé à faire l'amour, c'était comme si nos deux corps avaient été créé pour se réunir. Le lendemain fut une longue journée, impossible de s'embrasser ou même de se toucher, Taylor et Chris on bien remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous mais par respect je pense : ils n'ont rien dit.

Le soir nous devions prendre un avion pour Londres et sur le tarmac de l'aéroport Rob me prit la main, il savait qu'il y avait des paparazzis mais il s'en fichait éperdument et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Le soir même les photos avaient déjà fait le tour de la planète et même si c'était la preuve évidente qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous certains n'y ont pas cru.

Finalement Paris est peut être bien la ville de l'amour…

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Une suite ? J'y réfléchis j'ai quelques idées mais rien de très concret encore et évidemment toujours sur Kristen et Robert.

J'avais pensé à parler de :

L'été dernier et de leur tournage respectif très éloignés

Ou

De noël dernier et du nouvel an

Ou

Alors du tournage de Breaking Dawn

Bref j'aimerais avoir votre avis la dessus alors REVIEWS please ! :D


End file.
